


Teenage Romance (Hold The Comedy)

by HeavenlyDusk



Series: High School Montage [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Pining, this got weirdly oc-centric whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: Yamamoto pines for his best friends and Katou Kouki watches on in terror, all while pretending he's okay being just a friend to his own straight best friend.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: High School Montage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214880
Comments: 31
Kudos: 346





	Teenage Romance (Hold The Comedy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, it's me! I'm back with this series after, what, a year? Holy shit. I should really work on my wips. Sorry about the disappearance! I tried to work on another wip, but I thought it might get a bit long, so I set it aside after writing ~2k and turned to work on a shorter one. Since I still don't know how to write the next chasing trails chapter, I went here. Somehow this turned into 4k. Why does this keep happening to me?
> 
> QUICK NOTE: I have no idea how high school sports and seasons work, and especially not how high school baseball works in Japan. (This is the fic that's making me watch daiya no ace) Also, this fic happens over the course of a number of months, so keep that in mind! Didn't mean for this fic to become so OC-centric, so if that's not your thing I am _so_ sorry, and you're free to click out whenever you want. And I gave Kyouko and Hana a friend outside of just the Vongola group?? Holy shit.
> 
> At any rate, enjoy!

Katou Kouki is pretty sure he’s the only one to realize that Yamamoto is in love with his two best friends and it probably has something to do with his own, painfully unrequited love life.

Not that Yamamoto’s feelings are unrequited. Gokudera blushes enough that it’s _obvious_ he’s into the other two and Sawada’s smile is practically blinding whenever he sees them, but he’s pretty sure Yamamoto isn’t aware of it at all.

“So,” Kouki says during a break in the middle of practice, catching Yamamoto a little ways away from the rest of the team, “Gokudera and Sawada?” Yamamoto stares at him, uncomprehending, until he jerks his head in the direction of said crushes, who apparently have nothing better to do but watch Yamamoto practice and cheer him on. Every time they’re around, he somehow manages to become even _better_ at baseball, which means great things for their games, which they attend religiously to cheer him on even more.

Yamamoto’s face flushes red. “How do you—?”

“I know what having a crush looks like,” Kouki says. “Well, crushes in your case. Being in love with the guys you swore to never leave is pretty awful. In a good way.”

“’Swore to never leave?’”

It’s pretty much a given that if you’re looking for one of the trio, you just have to find one of the other two. If Yamamoto hasn’t sworn his life to them, Kouki would eat his own mitt. “Are you telling me you’re _not_ planning on following them to the ends of the earth?”

Yamamoto narrows his eyes. “Hm.”

Kouki, despite his constant and very real phobia of Yamamoto, clasps a hand on his shoulder and ignores the sudden piercing stare he’s getting from the general direction of Gokudera. “You should really tell them.” Yamamoto blinks at him with those same unnerving eyes, but a little less scary with his thoughts on his best friends and crushes.

“We should get back to practice,” he says at last, shrugging off Kouki’s hand. It’s a horrible attempt at distraction, but Kouki lets it go. He doesn’t care _that_ much.

* * *

Okay, so he kind of cares, but only because Yamamoto’s pining is getting really, really sad, and it’s making baseball practice so much harder to deal with. Yamamoto’s talent goes through the roof when the other two are watching, but when he’s jealous, he gets _mean_.

Like when that one kid had a crush on Sawada. _That_ experience topped the Dame-Tsuna incident in Ways to Make Yamamoto Terrifying, just a little bit below the Maeda incident. He’s glad that Gokudera’s popularity is so basic that it doesn’t even seem to register.

On one hand, Kouki likes not being the only pining mess on the team. On the other hand, he’s pretty sure he’s not _this_ pathetic about Ryuu. He’s known that he’s in love since they were seven and Ryuu held his hand while berating his mom for yelling at him for something that was, technically, his fault, but that Ryuu took the blame for it anyway. He knows it, he owns it, and he’s made his peace with it. He resolutely does not get jealous over Ryuu’s crushes, or the one or two girlfriends he had in middle school, and he will live with this unrequited love for the rest of his days, as he was always meant to.

Yamamoto, though, has no excuses. His crushes like him just as much as he does, and it’s so _obvious_ that Kouki kind of wants to cry. If they would just get together, Yamamoto wouldn’t get as jealous anymore, and baseball practice will stop being so terrifying.

(He’s pretty sure that level of possessiveness is kind of unhealthy. Not that he’s going to tell Yamamoto that.)

* * *

“Kyouko-chan, I need your help!” Kouki announces as he walks into the Student Council room. Some of the other members of the Student Council eye him warily, and he can’t find it in him to blame them for. Most of the people who call for Kyouko are either admirers or her terrifying friends.

“Hello, Katou-kun!” Kyouko says cheerfully. He grabs a chair and takes a seat across from her and Kurokawa.

“Monkey,” Kurokawa sneers.

“Bobcat,” he says, nodding her way.

“No.”

“Yeah, I hated it as soon as I said it.”

“What do you need help with this time?” Kyouko asks, smiling curiously. “Boy trouble again?” The last time he called out to her, it was middle school, first year, and he was under the mistaken impression that she and Kurokawa were dating. He’s a little touched she still remembers that, and doesn’t hate him for the thing at the beginning of the year.

“Kind of? But not the same. The other thing is still—” He waves his hand vaguely. “This is about Yamamoto actually. Yamamoto, Sawada, and Gokudera.” Immediately, Kurokawa groans into her hands and Kyouko’s smile becomes strained.

“Ah… That,” she says. “What about them?”

“How,” Kouki says slowly, folding his hands on top of the table, “do I get Yamamoto to realize that they like him back?”

“Oh, Katou-kun.” Kyouko leans over to pay the top of his hand. “If you do anything, I cannot guarantee your life.”

“ _What?_ ” he screeches. It says something about Kyouko’s friends that none of the Student Council members look alarmed, though a few do look up with curiosity.

“We have money riding on this, monkey,” Kurokawa says. “Do not mess this up for us.”

“You’re kidding me,” Kouki says flatly.

Kyouko smiles cheerily. “Nope!”

“You’re just going to let this happen.”

“Yes!”

“You’re both terrible and I will have you know that I will be switching schools as soon as possible.”

“No, you won’t,” Kurokawa snorts. He doesn’t give her the satisfaction of a response.

“Do you want in on the betting pool?” Kyouko asks and takes out a small black journal.

Kouki is silent for a few seconds. Then he leans over to look at the journal. “What are the current bets?”

* * *

Because life has gone downhill ever since high school and Kouki accidentally got on Yamamoto’s shit list for two months, he’s pretty sure that the whole Situation isn’t going to be solved until after the New Year, because that’s Kyouko’s bet and Kyouko is always right. With any luck, it’ll be on the new year, which is only a few months. Kouki can survive a few months, so long as Yamamoto continues to only attend some baseball practices and not all.

(“Poor baby,” Kurokawa mocks. He sticks his tongue out at her.

He’s started hanging out with them in the Student Council room, mostly to complain when Yamamoto’s pining gets _particularly_ painful. Kyouko finds it funny, so Kurokawa only ever puts up a little bit of a fight. He takes it as a win.)

“What did you do?” Ryuu asks after another stressful practice.

“I didn’t do anything!” Kouki says reflexively—then, “Wait, why do you think I did something?”

Ryuu narrows his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t be this nervous around Yamamoto unless you know you did something to him again.”

“Listen,” Kouki says and nothing else.

“If you get murdered, I don’t know anything.” Ryuu turns and begins heading out without him. Kouki sputters, scrambling after him. He throws an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh come _on,_ Ryuu, where’s the love for your childhood friend?” he whines.

“What _love?_ Get off of me.” He shoves him off and Kouki pouts. “Seriously, what did you do?”

“Nothing! Just, uhh, still jumpy from the beginning of the year. You know.” He shrugs in an attempt at nonchalance. Ryuu doesn’t look convinced. “Seriously, ask him! I didn’t do anything this time, I swear!”

Ryuu shakes his head. “ _This time._ One of these days, I’m not going to be around to protect you from your own idiocy.” He cuffs him over the head. Kouki laughs and wraps his arm around his shoulders again. This time, he’s not pushed away.

* * *

There are times when Yamamoto’s pining is more ridiculous than terrifying, like when Sawada and Gokudera show up unannounced and make Yamamoto stumble over himself in his haste to greet them. Sawada has a kid in his arms. Kouki remembers seeing the kid around sometimes, asking for his ‘Tsuna-nii’, but he can’t help muttering, “Wow, I can’t believe you guys have a kid together already.”

Yamamoto looks at him with feigned confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he laughs. “Hey, I think _Ouno_ wants your attention.”

Kouki knows Ryuu isn’t trying to get his attention, but he leaves anyway, sitting beside him on the bench that just so happens to have a great view of the trio. He silently holds out a hand and Ryuu hands him his water bottle. Kouki takes a long sip as he watches Yamamoto talk Sawada and Gokudera. And the kid.

“I thought you guys were busy,” he’s saying.

“Club cancelled,” Gokudera grunts.

“I escaped.” Sawada chuckles, a bit nervously. “So we came to watch. And, uh, Fuuta kicked Lambo out of the house, so we brought him along. We’ll try not to let him bother you!”

“Nah, it’ll be funny if he caused a little chaos! I don’t mind at all!” Yamamoto laughs. Sawada smiles. Gokudera looks at the both of them with pink cheeks before looking down. The kid makes a face and struggles harder in Sawada’s arms.

“Me too, kid,” Kouki says.

“What?” Ryuu says.

“Nothing.”

* * *

_heads up  
some girl got too close with gokudera in yamamoto’s view_

Kouki stares at the message on his phone, needing a full ten seconds to process. The sender is someone he doesn’t remember adding on LINE, but considering it’s Kurokawa, he doesn’t think it’s something to think too hard about. He looks up at where Yamamoto is casually swinging his bat. He squints. Now that he’s properly looking, he can see the dangerous twitching to his eye.

“Ryuu-chan, you don’t happen to have any bruise salve or anything on hand, do you?” he asks faintly.

Ryuu gives him a weird look. “I do… Why are you calling me that again?”

“No reason.” The fact that Ryuu doesn’t try to hit him for the childhood endearment is his only comfort.

Later, while everyone is groaning in pain from receiving Yamamoto’s pitches, Kouki cautiously sidles up to Yamamoto.

“Hey,” he says. “You really need to just tell them, or it’s just gonna get worse. You don’t need to take it out on us. It’s getting kind of, well…”

Yamamoto looks down at him unblinkingly. It’s not unlike the first time he threatened Kouki’s life. His smile stretches to a terrifying length. “I don’t think I need to hear this from someone who’s already given up,” he responds sweetly.

Kouki’s blood goes cold, then red hot in an instant. He slams a hand against the wall by Yamamoto’s head. “I’ve already accepted my situation,” he hisses. “I’m content with how we are. That’s more than I can say for you.”

He tears away from Yamamoto before he can see his reaction. One sentence is all it took for him to feel like he’s crumbling, but then, he’s never doubted that Yamamoto knows where to hit to make it hurt most. It seems that applies to words, too. He calls to the captain to tell Ryuu that he left first, and he’s already gone before he can hear a response.

* * *

He hears Ryuu knocking on his dorm door, but he only pulls his blanket over his head. His roommate opens the door and whispers to come back later and Ryuu leaves. Kouki has never been more glad that they aren’t roommates. By morning, he has long gotten himself together, settled in his feelings once again and able to look Ryuu in the eye and lie.

“I just started feeling a little sick,” he tells him as they walk to school. “It turned out to be nothing. Probably just some anxiety. I’m fine now.”

“You’re sure?” Ryuu has a rare show of concern on his face. “Will you be okay for class today?”

“Positive. I’m fine.” He grins, and doesn’t let Ryuu get another word in as he starts talking about their homework.

He avoids Yamamoto during the day, which is helped by the fact that they don’t actually have any classes together, and luckily, Yamamoto decides not to go to practice. By the end of the day, he even feels like a normal human being again, and Ryuu stops looking at him like he’s about to shatter at any moment.

Then Kyouko and Kurokawa show up as they’re getting ready to leave and all of his dread crashes down on him in that moment.

“Uh, Ryuu, you can go without me if you want,” Kouki says without having looked away from both girls. “I won’t be long, though. One sec.”

“Okay?” Ryuu says, sounding confused. Kouki is already walking away before he finishes speaking.

“Is this about Yamamoto?” he asks without so much as a hello.

“Did something happen?” Kyouko asks gently. “Yamamoto’s been… well, Tsuna-kun noticed he’s been a bit quiet all day. Since yesterday, in fact, and no one else seemed to know what it may have been about.”

“If it’s not one of us, it’s an outsider,” Kurokawa says flatly. He wonders what it says about them that they’ve divided the world into ‘them’ versus ‘outsiders.’ “You’re the one most closely involved with him these days. What happened?”

Kouki runs a hand through his hair. “Practice was tough yesterday. I wanted him to stop taking his anger out on us and I told him to just tell Sawada and Gokudera so he could stop getting all… weird possessive. He responded by bringing up how I’d already given up, and I just kinda snapped at him. You know.” He shrugs. Kyouko lets out a small, silent gasp, her hand on her chest. Kurokawa frowns.

“Of course he did,” she huffs. “That idiot has no empathy for anyone who isn’t one of us. And sometimes not even then.”

“Hana-chan,” Kyouko scolds quietly. “Um, Katou-kun, does that mean you still…?” She trails off, glancing over his shoulder to where he assumes Ryuu must still be waiting.

“I’m not exactly subtle about it,” he answers dryly. “Don’t worry about Yamamoto; it was my fault. You told me not to interfere.”

She shakes her head. “It’s a problem if he said it only to hurt you. We’ll talk to him.”

“How much trouble has he been giving the baseball club, anyway?” Kurokawa asks, arms crossed.

“It’s mostly superficial. Just some bruising. Don’t worry about it; I consider this revenge for, you know, the whole Sawada thing at the beginning of the year, anyway. Sorry again, by the way.”

“I’m not forgiving you for that until April,” Kyouko tells him.

“I don’t really care.” Kurokawa shrugs. He nods. It’s not the first time either of them told him this.

“But still,” Kyouko continues, “it’s not right for Yamamoto to be like this to civ—to you guys. You’ll get your apology, one way or another!” She sets her fist in her palm, eyes lighting with a scary flare.

Kouki has kind of lost track of where this conversation went, so he just nods. “You… okay. Do what you want.”

“We were going to,” Kurokawa says.

“And Katou-kun.” Kyouko places her hands on his shoulders. She’s much shorter than him, so she has to stretch to reach. “I don’t think you should settle for ‘content.’ If it can’t be Ouno-kun, find someone who will make you more than content.”

Kouki raises an eyebrow. “Um…”

She smiles, pats his cheek, and steps away. “That’s all I wanted to say. We’ll be going now!” She links arms with Kurokawa and starts pulling her away, waving cheerfully as she goes. Kouki waves back, a bit confused, before he turns and heads back to Ryuu, who ended up waiting for him after all.

“What was that about?” Ryuu asks, handing him his bag.

“They just wanted to ask me something.”

“Didn’t you have a crush on Sasagawa-chan in middle school? Is that a thing again?”

Kouki snorts. “I told you, I didn’t have a crush on her then and I don’t have a crush on her now.”

“If I’m remembering right,” Ryuu says thoughtfully, “there was a week in middle school where you hung around her all the time.”

He can’t exactly tell him he wanted advice on how to be in love with his childhood best friend. “I just needed her help with something,” he says instead, folding his hands behind his head. “Same reason we’re talking now.”

“Sure, sure. You have no chance with her. Just so you know.”

Kouki groans. “ _Ryuu!_ I don’t have a crush on her!” Ryuu laughs. Kouki watches the setting sun illuminate his face, and turns away, his cheeks warm.

* * *

He gets cornered by Yamamoto during lunch the next day. Sawada and Gokudera are watching from a respectable distance, but it doesn’t make him feel any better about this situation.

“Uh, hi,” Kouki says.

“Kyouko said I should apologize to you,” Yamamoto says. He doesn’t look very apologetic.

“ _Are_ you apologizing?”

Yamamoto has a thoughtful look on his face. Kouki thinks of that one time in middle school that Yamamoto had laughed and said “I’m an action kind of guy; I’ll leave the thinking to everyone else.” He’s kind of scared of what this means.

“Yes,” he seems to decide. “Kyouko and Hana like you, for some reason—” That’s news to him, “—and I guess it might have been a sore subject.”

Kouki shrugs. “Kyouko-chan exaggerates. I was just keyed up.”

“I can’t leave until I apologize to you, so, consider this an apology.” Yamamoto grins toothily. Kouki can’t tell if he’s actually reflected on what he’s been doing recently, but it doesn’t really matter to him by now.

“I accept your apology,” he says, and then because he can’t just keep his mouth shut, “Seriously, man, I think you should talk to Sawada and Gokudera.” He glances over Yamamoto’s shoulder. Sawada is fidgeting, sending worried glances at Yamamoto, while Gokudera hasn’t stopped glaring this whole time. “I know I don’t know anything about you guys, but they’re your best friends. They’ll listen.”

Yamamoto hums noncommittally. “You’re right; you don’t know anything about us.”

Kouki shrugs. “Then, from one pining guy to another.”

“…You know, Ouno really loves you, too.”

“No shit. I’m his one and only childhood friend.”

Yamamoto laughs and slaps a heavy hand on his shoulder. Kouki winces. Receiving his pitches has nothing on his actual strength, apparently. “You’re a pretty funny guy, Katou!” he says cheerfully. Gokudera’s glare seems to get darker. “See you around!”

He bounds off, back to his friends and throwing his arms around both of them. Gokudera hisses and shouts, but doesn’t pull away. Sawada only smiles like that’s exactly where he should be. Yamamoto, whether he knows it or not, goes utterly lax when he walks in between them.

Katou shakes his head and heads back to the classroom.

* * *

Yamamoto is blessedly calm following that, or at least, he’s not taking things out on the others anymore. Ryuu eyes him like he knows he’s done something, but so long as Kouki pretends to remain oblivious, he doesn’t ask. (Kouki sends a gift basket to Kyouko and Kurokawa in thanks. Ryuu looks at him weirdly for that, too.)

Soon enough, practice is over and it’s the winter holiday, and Kouki and Ryuu head back to Namimori for winter break. If Kouki wants to kid himself, he can even pretend the two of them are on a couples’ vacation—but he’s not that weak, so he doesn’t.

He knows, from Kyouko and Kurokawa, that their weird group is also returning to Namimori for the winter break. He doesn’t think it’ll mean much, though, because he knows Shirai Kana and Toshimura Akio are going back to Namimori too, and their town isn’t _that_ small.

Of course, it’s just his luck when he actually sees the infamous trio while he’s getting lunch with Ryuu.

Kouki internally cries as he and Yamamoto awkwardly stand to the side, both of them waiting for their food to be brought out to them.

“So,” Kouki says, probably foolishly, “you three out on a date?”

Yamamoto blinks, that blank smile pasted on his face. “Are you?”

Kouki shudders and lifts his hands in a surrendering gesture. “Okay, got it.” He looks back. Ryuu is sitting at their table, playing with his phone. Sawada and Gokudera are across the room in their own booth, locked in what seems to be a riveting conversation—or as much as it can be, with Gokudera throwing his hands around as he speaks and Sawada staring at him like he must be saying the most fascinating things in the world.

When Kouki looks back at Yamamoto, he sees that same look on his face, and he wonders if that’s the face he makes when he looks at Ryuu.

“Damn. You’re really in love,” Kouki says idly. “Never saw the appeal, but.” He shrugs. Some people could probably say the same about his taste in guys.

“Hey, hey, careful there, Katou. We just reconciled, right?” Yamamoto laughs. Kouki takes a half-step back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Haha.” It’s a hollow, terrifying sound. Not at all a laugh. “Tsuna and Hayato are great. Much better than I am, so watch what you say!”

Kouki is saved by Yamamoto’s food being brought out. Yamamoto doesn’t spare another word for him and heads back to his both. Kouki watches Tsuna and Gokudera’s faces brighten at his arrival, and Tsuna says, “You took your time, Takeshi!” Yamamoto laughs, sliding into his seat beside Gokudera. His hand lightly brushes the back of Gokudera’s neck.

Kouki looks away.

Later, as they’re walking back to their neighborhood, Kouki says, “Hey, Ryuu, why don’t you ever call me by my first name?”

“What?” Ryuu gives him a weird look. “You’re asking this now?”

He shrugs. “I was just thinking about it. I call you ‘Ryuu’ all the time instead of Ouno, but you still call me Katou.” Sawada doesn’t do that, even though Kouki can still vividly remember his middle school screeches at Yamamoto and Gokudera’s backs. Yamamoto started calling Gokudera by his first name this year, too, and while Gokudera doesn’t seem to call anyone by name—whether first or last—Kouki is sure it’s the same with him, too.

“Oh. I guess you’re right.” Ryuu scratches the back of his neck. “It’s habit, and you don’t really like people calling you by your name. Do you want me to call you Kouki?”

He suddenly feels warm all over. “Ah, it’s fine if it’s you. Call me whatever you want.” He stretches his arms to the sky. He’s not looking at Ryuu, but he can practically feel his eyeroll.

“Alright,” he drawls, “ _Kouki_.”

Kouki suppresses a pleased shudder, masking it with a cheer and throws his arm over Ryuu’s shoulders. He puts a bit too much force into the action, and accidentally ends up making them both stumble a few steps.

“Gah! You idiot!” Ryuu shouts and shoves at him. Kouki just laughs.

* * *

When they get back to school, Kouki doesn’t see much of Yamamoto or his friends-and-possibly-boyfriends. He doesn’t even think about them—much, anyway. There’s too much to do, and Yamamoto is as flighty as he’s always been.

It’s complete coincidence that Kouki catches him on the way out of school a few weeks after they come back from break. Yamamoto is practically sprinting, and doesn’t watch where he’s going when he bowls Kouki over in the hallway.

“Shit, fuck!” Kouki yelps as they both crash to the ground. Ryuu, who was standing right beside him, swears too, just barely jumping out of the way.

“Ahaha, sorry about that!” Yamamoto chirps. He stands quickly, and even stops to _help Kouki up_. He’s unnervingly bright. Suspicions burrows its way into Kouki’s head.

“What’s the rush, Yamamoto?” Ryuu asks, tone somewhat disapproving as he checks Kouki over, brushing his hand over his shoulders and arms.

“I’ve got a date in an hour! Gotta get home before then, you know.”

“A date?” Ryuu pauses, stunned. Kouki, though, grins.

“Yo, congratulations!” he cheers and pats Yamamoto’s shoulder. “Is that _a_ date, or two?”

Yamamoto laughs. “Yup, two dates! But don’t tell my boyfriends where I’ve gone, alright?” The following wink is the most sly, humorous, and friendly action Yamamoto has ever given him. Kouki still can’t help looking for a threat in it, but he chooses not to let that ruin the mood.

“I won’t say a word! Go home and get ready, man!”

Yamamoto practically sprints down the hall at the dismissal, not even bothering with a goodbye.

“Two dates?” Ryuu mutters. “ _Boyfriends?_ ”

Kouki supposes straight guys wouldn’t have noticed the way those three were around each other. Maybe. Sometimes straight guys—and by extension, Ryuu—confused him. He’s too busy taking out his phone to really think about it.

“Yeah, boyfriends,” he says absently as he shoots Kyouko a quick text. He gets a response almost immediately. “Hey, don’t wait up. I’ve got something to talk to Kyouko-chan and Kurokawa about.”

“What?”

Kouki is already starting to jog for the Student Council room.

“Hey, wait!” Ryuu calls, confused and, weirdly, a little upset. “What are you talking to Sasagawa and Kurokawa about?”

Kouki looks over his shoulder and laughs. “I’ve got winnings to collect!”

“You wha— _Kouki_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked this? It didn't have a lot of mafia stuff, unfortunately, but it did have Yamamoto subtly terrorizing poor Kouki. ~~(Will this poor boy ever get a break? Or a boyfriend? I feel like I should give him a boyfriend.)~~


End file.
